


Destiel Fluff - Tickling

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley





	Destiel Fluff - Tickling

Sams out on a supply run, Dean and Cas are alone; never a good idea. Cas is chilling out on the couch, and Dean is making a sandwich. 

"Oi Cas!" Dean shouts from the kitchen, "What do you want on your Sam-wich?"

"Whatever your having!" Cas calls back. Dean whips up another peanut butter and jelly sam-wich and grabs another two beers from the fridge.

"Madam" Dean bowed and placed Cas's sandwich on the coffee table in front of him. "Why spank you"' Cas says in a posh voice and budges over so Dean can sit next to him. They enjoy just sitting there in front of the tv for a while before they get very bored.

"So Cas, DAH-LANG, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, DAH-LANG"

"How about..."

Dean turns to Cas and wiggles his fingers, then dives on top of him. "Dean no please!" Cas squeals. Dean smirks and dives into full tickle mode.

 


End file.
